


Seven days in hell

by swimmingwithtitans



Series: Seven days in hell [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwithtitans/pseuds/swimmingwithtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Name] was about to give Jean hell for the span of seven days, now let's hope he can survive and live to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven days in hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my sister's old account , so she gave me permission to write it and post it here.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed so please excuse any errors you might see

“Do you really want me to kick your ass? I’m not even joking right now, Jean.” 

  


“Haha, seriously [Name], what are you going to do; slap me on the hand?” The young male just chuckled as he ruffled your hair. 

  


[Name] grabbed his collar and brought his face close to hers, seething and hissing, “ I will kick you in the balls so hard they’ll be black and blue for a month. Now if you want to protect your gems, you won’t get on my bad side for the rest of the week.” 

  
“What dark side? Honestly, [Name], you’re just pulling jokes here, because you don’t have it in you to hurt a fly, nonetheless me.” Jean muttered . 

  


“Idiot, I’m on my period. Do you see these bloody jeans? I was caught off guard because it came a few weeks early than normal. Now I’m gushing like a dam and it won’t stop leaking out, if I don’t get changed quickly everyone is going to be looking at me weird.” She pointed at the bloody trail flowing down her legs. 

  


A blush rose on his cheeks as he tried to look away quickly but ended up fainting from embarrassment.


End file.
